


Creature

by Kiwi_the_Kylee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_the_Kylee/pseuds/Kiwi_the_Kylee
Summary: “I wouldn’t count on meeting Callie. She takes her time warming up to new people.” Tony turned on his heel, about to leave the room before he paused, “I’d be careful about squashing bugs and such outside of your room until Callie introduces herself, you never know where she might be.”Pete is 18 in this. I feel more comfortable writing it like that. I was inspired by @floatingpetals animal-shifter series on tumblr and here we are.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Creature

From her perch in the corner of the room, Callie could see everything, up to the only outdoor entrance. She had been stationary since the hush-hush information of a new addition to the team had reached her, curious and cautious as to who she would have to grow used to _now_.

Weren’t there enough people here already?

Callie had been an accepted member of the team since she was found slinking around the kitchen of the tower four-odd years ago. She made a valuable asset when it came to infiltration and secrecy, quickly and proudly becoming known as the Avengers’ secret weapon.

She was close with all members of the team, even Bucky who was fairly new, all things considered, but cautiousness had kept her safe thus far and she didn’t trust the human tendency to miss signs of danger. Or the Tony-tendency to be reckless.

So, she waited, her eyes—all of them—on the screen of the tv she had powered on before taking her stance.

She almost missed the arrival of the newest team member, too focused on the channel on the screen—Animal Planet, of course.

She might have missed the arrival all together if it hadn’t been for the uncertain voice that caught her attention.

“Um, Mr. Stark, is that a spider?”

Callie shifted, taking only a moment to glance at Tony and the boy with him before quickly scuttling down the wall and under a nearby chair.

“Don’t worry about her, she’ll warm up to you.”

“She?” The confusion in his voice was amusing, even more so than it had been when Steve explained her abilities to Bucky.

“Yes, she. She’s one of us.”

Briefly, Callie wondered if she should change before following them, uncertain if he would lash out if he saw her, but she pushed the thought away. Even as a tarantula, she knew how to sneak.

She followed the pair through hallways, struggling to keep up in her much smaller form, but they weren’t in a hurry.

If she hadn’t been in her current form, she should have huffed at their stop. Of _course_ Tony put the new guy directly across from her room.

“Well, welcome home. You picked a good time to move in, most of the time at least half of the group is out on a mission.”

“So I’ll get to meet everyone?”

“I wouldn’t count on meeting Callie. She takes her time warming up to new people.” Tony turned on his heel, about to leave the room before he paused, “I’d be careful about squashing bugs and such outside of your room until Callie introduces herself, you never know where she might be.”

“Uh, okay?”


End file.
